Accidental Daddy: The Outtakes
by SalconeDestrivina
Summary: Outtakes from Accidental Daddy
1. 1: Stapled

Accidental Daddy The Outtakes

This chapter is for Sendai who wanted to know the story being Sherlock bring stapled to the floor

Chapter One:  
>Stapled<p>

John sighed as he lugged the groceries up the stairs. It had been a long day at the clinic as it was flu season and he had had alot of patients. So he was a little annoyed that after work he had to go to Tescos to get groceries. He walked into the flat to find the twins sitting on the couch snickering to each other. The reason for the snickering was obvious as he saw Sherlock fast asleep. The detective was sitting up against the wall with his legs stretched out before him. He was wearing his usual suit and the only thing odd was his face. Which was covered in lipstick.

"You two are children you know that?" John asked as he placed the cold groceries away then went to the junk draw, searching until he found what he was looking for. "Well we just thought-"  
>"I know what you thought now watch." John smiled and walked over to Sherlock and knelt down.<p>

He pulled the detectives clothes tight against him and down to the floor where he pressed the tip of the staple gun to the fabric and pressed down until the cloth was stapled to the floor. He continued to do this until he went all around his friend, completely imobilizing him. "And that's how you pull a prank on Sherlock." John said with a grin as he put the staple gun away.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Sherlock woke up with a snort and took a look around him. He had fallen asleep against the wall. He had only meant to sit for a second as he was talking to the children and must have succumbed to his exhaustion.

He groaned and went to run a hand through his curls when he found that he could not move his arm. Looking down he saw that had been stapled to the floor. His children were definately little devils.

"Oh you're awake." John said as he walked over holding a cup of tea in one hand. "John I find that I am not able to get up to greet you."  
>"I know." John replied as he took a sip on his tea, mirth dancing in his eyes.<br>"Will you PLEASE unstaple me?!" Sherlock growled trying to be menacing. "Alright but simply because you said please."

ten minutes later Sherlock was free and the children were snickering from the couch. "Alright now which one of you did it?" Sherlock glared at his children who laughed and pointed to John. "John? Why?!" Sherlock demanded making the doctor smile. "You fell asleep while watching the children. Being stapled to the floor should have been the LEAST of your worries." John smiled and took another sip of his tea.

Properly chastised the Detective never did fall asleep while watching the children. Not for fear of what they would do but fear over what JOHN would do. And that frightens him more than anything else.


	2. 2: Ten Years Later

Ten Years Later

Lily walked through the streets of London with a small smile on her face. She could see the CCTV camera's turning slightly to watch her progress.  
>Uncle Mycroft was still looking out for her, even after all this time.<br>"LILY!" came a gruff call making her turn and smile over her shoulder.  
>She grinned and ran towards the man, her thick black boots pounding the pavement in a steady cadence until she jumped and wrapped herself around the man she had not seen for almost two years<br>"KYLE! HI!" She grinned as he laughed while he spun her around.  
>"Oh my god Lil, I haven't seen you in ages! What have you been up too?!" He asked as he let her down to take her hand.<br>"Oh this that and the other, you know how it is. How are things at The Yard?" she smiled and leaned into her friend.  
>"Lily…you know I love your family right?"<br>"…Yea"  
>"But if your father calls me an idiot one more time-" he said making her laugh.<br>"You know he means that fondly. After all everyone is an idiot to the great Sherlock Holmes!"  
>"Still sucks though."<p>

Later Lily grinned as she walked into 221 Baker street and held a finger to her lips, warning Mrs. Hudson to be silent as she quickly turned and quietly shut the door by turning the handle until the door was closed then releasing the knob, sliding the latch into place.  
>'Lily! It's so good to see you home again!" Mrs. Hudson whispered as she gave the girl a hug. "They're both home so you go on up and give them a little fright."<br>Lily grinned at that, Mrs. Hudson always knew what was going on in her head.

"John…Why has the tea changed?"  
>"I thought we'd try something new Sherlock."<br>"Well I don't like it."  
>"Too bad. Now eat your toast." John sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.<br>That's when he caught sight of Lily holding a finger to her lips and the slim punk rock girl creeping up behind his husband.  
>It took everything to keep the smile off his face but Sherlock saw right through that.<br>"What are you smiling at?" he snapped and turned around only to miss seeing Lily hiding from his line of sight.  
>"Just thinking about the old days dear. It's been very quiet now with the twins out of the flat. Perhaps we should get a pet I was thinking." John said with a smile.<br>Sherlock stared at John. "A pet."  
>"Yes I was thinking either a dog or a cat."<br>"What about Gladstone?"  
>Just then Lily popped up from behind the couch to grab her father's shoulder. "Gladstone is Lucian's."<p>

Sherlock would never admit it but he jumped a mile when she surprised him.  
>He even spilt his tea all over the couch as well as his lap.<p>

That night Sherlock crept from his bed to sneak upstairs into Lily's room, finding her awake and reading a book.  
>"Hi dad."<br>"Hello Lily." He said as he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.  
>"Missed you dad." She said as she hugged him back, suddenly missing when she was younger and everything was so simpler.<br>"I missed you too...How was Greece?" He asked making her cringe.  
>"A horror show. The man decapitated his wife by breaking a window and shoving her neck into the shards dad. He killed her simply because she lost her baby after HE hit her in the stomach..." She said as she pulled her knees to her chest.<br>"Unfortunately that happens Lily...we definitely see the worst of people in our line of work. But then there's people like John and Kyle out there who seem to make the entire world just a little brighter just by existing." Sherlock comforted.  
>Lily smiled at her father and smiled as he picked up the book she was reading.<br>"Treasure Island?"  
>"Yea I found it in a little market and remembered when you read me to sleep when I was younger."<br>Sherlock smiled faintly at the memory. It seemed so long ago that the twins were teenagers. "Come here." He said as he laid back against her headboard and smiled as she laid back against his chest, smiling as he started to read to her.

* * *

><p>John sighed as he walked up the stairs. He woke to an empty bed, something that he did not especially like.<p>

Suddenly he stopped and smiled at the image before him that was an almost exact duplicate of another from years ago.

Sherlock was laying against the headboard with a book open in his lap and Lily was curled up against him with her head on his chest. The only difference between then and now was that Sherlock was getting some grey hairs (Giving him a distinguished look if you asked John) and the girl was now a little older. But you are never too old to need your father and sometimes you need to be reminded that there is always a place that you can go to forget your worries.

Both were asleep, which was lucky for John because he couldn't help but take some pictures.


End file.
